


A Week in the Life

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: "On Monday morning, he moves into his new flat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of those fic olympics things that happened ages ago.
> 
> For the longest time, I was the most sensitive about this story and it was the first one I ever removed from AO3, but times change and I hope that people who enjoy it will and if not, then move right along.

On Monday morning, he moves into his new flat. It's a bit small, smaller than what he's used to at any rate, but it will do. He's attempting to maneuver his belongings into the lift when he hears a female voice call out, "Oi, the lift always leaves you stranded between floors, mate." He twists his head to see who it is, but only catches a glimpse of blonde hair and blue leather jacket disappearing out the front door. "Ta for that," he mutters, backing out of the lift and glaring at the three flights of stairs.

On Tuesday evening, he sees the blonde woman again, this time when he comes outside for a breath of fresh air after a day of being cooped up working on his latest novel. She is leaning against the side of the building, cigarette dangling between her fingers. He is arrested by the sight of her, late evening rays giving her a sort of halo, and he has the intense desire to work her into his story. He asks to borrow a smoke (even though it's been years since he's had one) and leans next to her, striking up a conversation about useless things that are somehow extraordinarily important. When she makes her excuses and heads back inside, he returns to his novel with a head full of new ideas.

On Wednesday morning, he goes to the corner cafe, picking up an espresso before meeting her at the bus stop. She looks at him with surprise and more than a little confusion, but takes the coffee with a quiet thank you. He wraps his arms around himself against the morning chill and makes small talk about the traffic and the weather and the new Prime Minister. She responds to his attempts with less openness than she had the day before, but she studies him like she wants to understand him. He does his best to appear harmless and not at all like a creepy stalker.

On Thursday evening he makes his way down to the street to find her sitting on the stoop, arms around her knees, and tear tracks on her face. He doesn't know what to say or if she would even welcome him, so he settles for catching her hand and asking if she wants to get chips because he knows the perfect place. The sparkle in her eyes tells him he said the right thing and if he holds her hand the whole way there, well, there is no one around to notice. They end up taking the chips to the local playground where they sit on the swings and talk, covering everything from Descartes to Harry Potter, Eastenders to the best ingredients for a smoothie. When they make it back to their building (much later than either of them had anticipated), he offers her a goodnight hug and she doesn't hesitate, resting her head on his shoulder for one brief blissful moment.

On Friday morning, he gets to the bus stop to see another man has made it there before him and, even from a distance, they are obviously arguing. He hovers awkwardly in the cover of a nearby building, close enough to watch, far enough away not to hear. When she makes a downward motion with her hands and the man spits out something which must be particularly vicious considering how quickly her eyes fill with tears, he has had enough of watching from the shadows. He strides towards them, trench coat flapping in the breeze and all the righteous fury he can muster flowing through his veins. Before he can get to them, however, the other man angrily takes off and he reaches her just in time to fold her in his arms. She isn't crying, not really, but she shudders a few times. As she pulls back, the smile she gives him is watery, but breathtaking. They sit and wait for the bus together. 

On Saturday evening, he bounds down to her flat to convince her that they simply must go dancing. She is hesitant, unsure, but he has always had a gift for words and it doesn't take him long to persuade her. They hit no less than four establishments, where they take turns drinking, dancing, and, as the night wears on, daring each other to sing increasingly ridiculous karaoke songs. At midnight he dedicates 'I Will Always Love You' to her and she turns a truly delightful shade of pink. They eventually stumble their way home, arms around each other, and warbling out '500 Miles' to the irritation of everyone in the vicinity. He gives in to the urge to kiss her on her doorstep. It takes him a moment before he recollects himself and then he is stuttering his apologies and hightailing it upstairs.

On Sunday morning, he shows up at her door with coffee and paracetamol. She gives him a look, hands on her hips, and it takes him several terrifying minutes before he realizes that it is not the kiss that upset her, but the running afterwards. He hastens to assure her that he meant it and has absolutely no regrets. She doesn't look convinced, but lets him inside and allows him to curl up next to her on the sofa where they watch repeats of an old sci-fi show. After awhile, she shifts to rest her head on his shoulder, falling asleep there, and he doesn't move for three episodes. When she eventually blinks her eyes open, stretching and yawning, he leans to kiss her again and this time she meets him halfway.


End file.
